Will of the heart
by Kim92
Summary: Ichigo pense, Ichigo rêve, il se demande que faire. Mourir ou vivre .   Attention, Death Fic


Il pleut.

Comme souvent en ce moment, il pleut. Dehors, et surtout dans son monde intérieur, il pleut . Pourquoi ? Les raisons ce bousculé une a une dans sa tête. La vie, la mort, la haine, Aizen, ses amis, la Soul Society, ses amis, sa famille. Sa vie toute entière.

Un Mensonge .

On le manipulait, depuis sa naissance, depuis qu'il était un shinigami. Tout était prévu depuis le debut. Il n'était personne . Lui, lui pourtant avait fini par y croire. Par se sentir important . Et voilà, c'est maintenant, juste avant la guerre d'hiver qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- Mon roi, arrête donc de faire pleuvoir .

Son hollow, tiens, n'est-ce pas la seul personne qui ne lui avait jamais mentis. Après tout, son hollow était lui et lui était son hollow...

S'asseyant au bord de la rivière il regarda le soleil faire une lente descente sur l'eau et la rivière qui commençait a geler. Et cette fois, bien seul il se permetta une larme. Une unique larme. Qui était-il si on ne faisait que le manipulé ? Une âme comme il y en a des milliers d'autre perdu au bas fond de la planète. Un gamin qui souffre . On le manipule au gré de ce que les gens veulent . Et eux reste tranquille alors que lui, il reste sa vie. Combien de fois a t-il failli mourir pour une cause qu'il croyait juste ?

- Plus de fois qu'il n'y a de doigt.

Ce sarcassme de sa copie négative eu pour effet de lui étiré un petit sourire. Mais rapidement ses sourcils se froncèrent a nouveau . Alors, qu'est-il censé faire a présent ? … Il perdu ses yeux dans le vague. Il avait bien une idée . Folle mais une idée .

Il ferma les yeux .

Mourir.

Il se lève, lentement, doucement, et ouvre les yeux. C'était une belle nuit. Comme la nuit ou, pour la première fois il avait rencontré Rukia. Cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie. Une nuit calme est douce, ou aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel, ou la lune pleine, ne brillait pas, comme pour prendre part a sa peine. Juste la lune et lui.

- Et moi mon roi.

C'est vrai il y avait aussi son hollow. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il l'appréciait. Son hollow au fond de sa tête attendait, il allait mourir ensemble, comme il avait vécut ensemble, comme il était née ensemble. Depuis toujours. Il le serait.

- Et oui. On va crever .

Mourir. Tel le monologue D'Hamelet : Mourir, Dormir. Rien de plus. C'était un point finale a la phrase. Juste ça .

Il sortie de la ville, ne fit pas attention ni au âme ni au hollow, ce n'était plus son problème, lui, il était juste un macchabée marchant vers son derniers tombeaux . Il le savait en plus. Si il se tuer, il ne serait rien, il partirait, il s'envolerait. Son corps, son âme son hollow disparaîtra dans le néant . Enfin, il alla là ou il voulait, un maison abandonné, sur le bord d'une national. Quand il était triste, souvent il y allait, seul mais il y allait et il restait là, un jour il avait découvert un revolver, neuf, qui n'avait jamais servis et souvent, quand sa n'allait pas il se mettait face a l'arme, luttant contre lui même pour ne pas se tiré dessus. Cette fois, il ne chercherait pas a comprendre. Il tirait. Une balle dans sa bouche, fin.

Ichigo avait marché toute la nuit pour finalement entrait dans la maison, ne prenant pas la peine de fermait la porte, et se dirigea vers la pièce la plus éloigné et la plus haute de la maison. Et sortie la dite arme d'un tiroir .

- Et si on regardait un dernier levait de soleil.

- Avec plaisir .

Et ainsi il s'installait a la fenêtre pour ressentir, une dernière fois, la douceur des rayons de soleil contre sa peau, pour une dernières fois, observait la rosé du matin illuminer par la lueur tout juste naissant. Voilà, c'était le dernier jour de ça vie. La dernière chose que son cœur en pleure verrait avant de mourir.

Dans son monde intérieur, Zangetsu se tenait fidèle a lui même sur son pique, ses vêtements déchirait a présent imbibé d'eau de pluie, il regardait son monde s'effondrait et le Hollow, toujours noir et blanc, avait perdu son fidèle sourire, ses yeux était triste.

- Hé, le vioc, c'est la fin.

- Je sais .

Ichigo, pris l'arme alors qu'il quittait la fenêtre et s'assied dans l'angle d'un mur, sur les genoux et approcha l'arme de sa bouche.

- Oi ! Ichigo ?

Son Hollow encore... Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il l'avait appeler par son prénom.

- J'étais content d'être ta monture.

- Adieux Shiro.

- Adieux mon roi.

Une balle fut tiré, rapide et lente a la fois, le coup se répercuta, dans la maison, a l'extérieur, les oiseaux s'envoler et du sang gicla sur le mur.

Voilà, il était mort. Ni plus, ni moins.

_Je suis assez touché de voir que a peine là ma fic récolte quelque succés. ( comme quoi, les yaoi ne sont pas les rois ) étant fan des Death fic ( j'aime ce qui finis mal ) je ne compte pas changé cela . Je compte posté une nouvelle fic (enfin ré-écriture ) et pour ceux que sa intéresse, je cherche une beta lectrice ( vu mes fautes douda douda ) bref. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et, j'ai refait la mise en forme /o/. ( en réalité sur ma feuille elle est parfaite mais de open office a sa efface les tiré . Bye-ne._


End file.
